


Soundless

by luxannnna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, blood and stuff uh, im sad a lot okay take this, im venting through lup sorry lmao, sorry i didnt mean to hurt them i really didnt, taako is a good brother okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxannnna/pseuds/luxannnna
Summary: He’s warm against her arms, and it’s like every nightmare she’s ever had before.Except this is now, and this is real.(AKA: a really sad drabble I wrote apparently)





	Soundless

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely inspired by the section of the clock arena in catching fire where they’re trapped in this huge panel of soundproof glass and are basically deafened by fake screams of people they love. same idea but not quite the whole concept. I inteneded to write more, and to write how they got here, but I went to sleep instead oops.

He’s warm against her arms, and it’s like every nightmare she’s ever had before.

Except this is now, and this is real.

Barry’s figure is heavy in her grasp, and she’s doing her best to support his weight because she knows he can’t. His eyes are setting her face ablaze as she glances around in a panic, doing her best to look anywhere but down.

Taako is standing a few feet away, staring in horror. His jaw is slackened and tears are shooting down his face, and she wants to press her hand to the soundproof glass wall and tell him it’s okay, she’s okay.

Except she isn’t, and she can’t. Barry’s chest is bleeding out and the arm underneath him is thoroughly soaked. She knows her shoulder is just as bad, can feel it making the torn fabric of her shirt stick to her skin, but there’s nothing she can do. Her lover is dying in her arms, and her brother is trapped watching them. It’s a true hellscape.

Her eyes meet Barry’s finally and Gods he looks bad. His glasses are askew and the fluff of his hair is matted and dirty. He’s crying, and his shaky hand reaches for her face. 

She smiles despite herself, despite the situation, and lets him mouth “I love you” because to interrupt the silence feels comically wrong. She watches his eyes flutter shut, feels his hand go cold against her cheek, and finds that all of the strength she had somehow mustered has suddenly fled her.

Lup’s legs buckle beneath her and she crashes to the floor. Barry’s limp body thuds in front of her, landing awkwardly on her knee, and she cries out in pain. She’s sobbing. She’s sobbing hard and loud, and she feels like she’s going to puke. Her hands find her hair and she screams. It’s all overwhelming, so much so that she doesn’t realize when Taako’s arms are around her. He hauls her to her feet and wraps her into his arms. They’re the same height, but somehow Lup folds to be smaller as she cries against her twin’s shoulder.  
Magnus wraps Barry’s cloak around her shoulders and picks up his corpse himself. Her legs are swept up against Taako and he carries her, bridal style, beside Magnus, who has Barry over his shoulder, and Merle, who’s scanning a book hurriedly and devising how to heal her.

When the cycle restarts, and Lup finds her hand clasped in Taako’s the way she always does, she rips away and flings herself at Barry. She hears a sorry whispered against the top of her head, and pulls away to flick him on the shoulder.

“Don’t apologize for dying, asshole.”


End file.
